Bakugan Love Stories
by Leo Four
Summary: Bakugan are social creatures, who engage in romance just as much as we do. Join us on a viewing tour of various love stories from the Bakugan universe. Rated M for Good Reason.


Some of you may have come for an episode of All-Knighter, sorry, this isn't that (nore is it similarly age rated, run back to Greyson if you don't want to see the BakuBanging). I ended up searching the entire website for BakuSmut(?) and only found one item that wasn't in Spanish, so I decided to fix the problem. No upload schedule for these, and some (most tbh) might be lgbt. If you aren't into it, ignore it, no one's forcing you. Enjoy!

* * *

A light breeze blew over the landscape, sand and other debris being blown along via its current. The New Vestroia sun was beginning to lower in the sky, casting a beautiful spectacle as the white clouds and sky turned various shades of pink and blue.

Haos Omega Leonidas flew along the terrain, moving at high speed a low distance above it, about ten meters, making his way toward a particular reflection the sun cast. The Bakugan was built like a predator, sharp claws, bladed tail, numerous spikes adorning his hunting head, but his nature contradicted this. While typically aggressive and hotheaded, Leonidas had a soft spot placed within him, one that would soon become exposed. He continued flying, the reflection he spotted sending sunlight into his green eyes, leading Leo to squint slightly as he approached.

It was a lake; Perfect!

Omega Leo angled his powerful wings upward, the change in his aerodynamics quickly slowing his speed. The Bakugan lowered as he righted himself upward, landing on the ground and breaking into a run, continuing to slow his momentum as he approached the body of water. He skidded to a stop, arriving near the rim of the lake and glancing around at his surroundings; the body of water was situated on the edge of a forest, the land beyond it a desert with spires of Earth shaped like wine glasses dotting it. Haos Leonidas took a momentary interest in this before crouching down and dropping onto all fours, looking down into the water, a reflection of a draconian looking back up at him. Having not seen his reflection in a while, he took a moment to study his face, noting his eye colour and the numerous spikes dotting it before angling his head upward, lowering his jaws into the fresh water below.

Keeping his nose above the liquid surface while taking generous gulps of the lake's bounty, the Haos Bakugan observed his surroundings. To his left but still some distance away, a group of Aquos Juggernoids were resting near the lake's edge, Leonidas noting a particular one looking directly at him in what was either fascination or challenge. To his right and even further then his closest neighbor was a Ventus Falconeer, who had also just landed and was scooping water into its hands for consumption; leading to a momentary thought of jealousy as his own three pronged hands could not do such a thing. Additionally, across the lake a Haos Rafflesian was minding its own business, not doing anything in particular. Nevertheless Leonidas could help but feel some essence of dread within himself, sensing another presence that he did not yet see.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind him, Leonidas not giving a physical response to this. It could just be a random Bakugan floating through the woods.

Another rustle, following by a footstep into what Leo identified as the local terrain. It was relatively light, his predatory brain attempting to identify what it could be. A Monarus or a Falconeer perhaps?

The footsteps were getting closer, Omega Leonidas switching his strategy from identification to reversing the ambush. His tail waved from side to side slowly, prepared to power whip the foe if it attempted to jump at him.

It was getting closer. Intimidation, that's what it probably was. Leonidas reeled his tail back, prepared to stab at whatever came for him.

Closer, tail primed.

Even closer, Leonidas was ready to eject his rear limb outward into whatever dared challenge him.

Within spitting distance: Bring it!

" _ **It's been a long time hasn't it?**_ "

Leonidas' tail immediately fell limp as he stuck his head out from above water, resisting the urge to cough after absentmindedly drinking more than his fill while focusing on what he thought was an opponent. He spun around into a stand, locking his eyes onto the subject of conversation, his heart skipping a beat in a mix of surprise and relief.

" **Tigrerra.** "

Haos Blade Tigrerra stood before him, hands locked together as a wide smile came over her face.

" **It's been too long, yeah.** "

* * *

" _ **So how have you been?**_ " Blade Tigrerra asked, carefully assembling some gathered sticks and branches into a teepee formation inside a stone circle, the size of these materials several times larger than any found on Earth. " _ **It has been such a long time since I last saw you Leonidas.**_ " she continued, Haos Leonidas staring down at what she was doing in a sitting position. The duo had since traveled to a small cave the former called home, Leo noting its relative feeling of safety, comfort, and cleanliness despite it being a natural cavern. " **Well…** " Leonidas began, supporting his arms on his knees as he continued eyeing his companions building skills. " **Must've been at least a few months… I know it's been about a year since the Wonder Revolution."** he said, thinking back to the battle of Wardington and the part he played in it. " _ **Yes… Those were hard times...**_ " Tigrerra said in response, glancing out of the cave entrance at the setting sun, also thinking of her role within the final events of her and Runo's time together before looking back at Leo, gesturing to the wood structure she had built. " _ **If you would please?**_ " she said, Leonidas nodding in response as his muzzle began to spark, soon crackling with electricity as he charged an ability. He released it, the power within his mouth quickly shooting out at the firepit.

 _ **Fwoosh**_

A fire ignited, the dimly lit cave gaining a warmer, orange tone of light as the blaze began burning its fuel. Tigrerra, happy with the result, got to her feet, walking toward Omega Leonidas, her movement peaceful, elegant. " _ **I never had a chance to ask, where do you live Leonidas?**_ " she asked, lowering herself onto her knees and looking at the Bakugan in question, who was still in his closed sitting state. " **Don't have one.** " he responded simply. " **Never really had the need, I just land wherever looks comfortable and call it a day.** " he added, raising his head slightly and gazing out of the cave entrance.

" _ **Well you must stay here then!**_ " Blade Tigrerra interjected, leading Leonidas to shift his focus to her. She had leaned in slightly closer, looking at him with motherly eyes. " _ **What with you having drank three times your fill.**_ " she added, patting Leo's belly slightly. She was right, the Haos draconian felt woozy, likely due to excessive water consumption, which showed in his distended stomach. He grinned slightly, looking from his expanded gut to Tigrerra. " **If you insist.** " he said, rubbing a claw against it. It would be nice to rest in the warm for a change.

More time passed, the Vestroia sun now almost fully setting as night casted itself over the land. The inhabitants of Vestroia were slowly all drifting off to slumber, aside from those who enjoyed the night. Leonidas and Tigrerra found themselves in this category, having spent some time talking to each other since arriving in the cave earlier. Tigrerra had moved to sit beside Leonidas, the two situated mere feet away from each other, talking as friends would. " _ **By the way… Where exactly were you during the battle for Wardington?**_ " Tigrerra asked, sitting cross legged with her back to the cave wall. " _ **I don't remember ever seeing you there.**_ ". " **I wanted to join… Tristen had other plans.** " Leo remarked, looking up at the fire dancers the firepit occasionally launched upward. " **We stayed on the ground, helped get the innocent out of the battle zone while you guys fought off Naga's goons.** " he continued, his focus leaving him as he remembered the ongoing battle, both his and Tristen's fighting spirit, the happy ending…

The goodbye.

" _ **Is something wrong Leonidas?**_ " the Haos feline inquired, looking at Omega Leo's blank face with concern, the draconian remaining in silence for a few moments. " **Since the fight… Since the Revolution I've felt empty, like when we all left for New Vestroia everybody but me wanted to go…** " he said, starring toward the ground as he spoke. " **Tristen wasn't just my partner, he was a part of me. He took all that violent intention I had bottled up and turned it into hope, perseverance, happiness…** " the Haos beast continued, his voice switching from his typical gruff tone to a more somber one. " _ **Oh Leonidas…**_ " Tigrerra began, not continuing her speech as Leo continued venting. " **I feel like that brown hair and those light eyes was something that completed me. Now he's gone, and I feel… Empty.** " he finished, curling slightly as a sense of vulnerability took over him. " **Leonidas…** " Blade Tigrerra began, sad to see a friend in distress. "I **feel… Somehow I feel something similar.** " she said, her polite tone faltering slightly as she spoke, regripping Leo's attention. " _ **I feel like my job is to take care of others, to help keep them safe… I haven't had a chance to do that in a long time, not since Runo and the Brawlers… I have no one to keep safe, everyone is always safe in New Vestroia.**_ " she said softly, curling up in a similar manner to Leonidas, who had opened his shell slightly as he watched her talk. " _ **It's part of the reason I insisted you would stay, not just because of that chubby tummy of yours.**_ " Tig added, motioning to Leo's midsection (which had largely returned to normal by now) and laughing lightly.

A silence took over the cave, only the sound of the crackling fire keeping the ears of either organism stimulated.

" **We have a similar problem.** " Leonidas said eventually, Tigrerra casting her eyes toward him. " **It seems… It seems you really want to complete someone, and that I want to be completed… We're both alone in a way; alone together.** " he theorized, his own eyes looking forward at the fire, trying not to meet Tigrerra's gaze. Another period of silence, shorter than the first, took over for a time, interrupted by the other Haos creature starting to laugh. " _ **Oh Leonidas, you big brute!**_ " she said, moving closer and playfully brushing a paw along the top of his muzzle. " _ **You act all big and tough, but you're just a big softy!**_ " she continued, Leo joining in on the innocent laughter, the two enjoying the moment for a while before quieting down. " **You know Tigrerra…** " Leo began, the Bakugan in question looking up from her snuggling position at his side, both her claws holding onto him as his arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. " **This will sound off but… I'd let you complete me.** " he said, scratching the top of his muzzle and sighing, knowing what he had said was awkward. "Leonidas…" the feline began, running his paw along his scaled chest. " _ **I'd love for you complete me as well.**_ " she said, smiling with that smile he had known her for, neither really paying attention to where Tigrerra's paw was headed.

Both of the Bakugan felt a chill run along their spines, Leonidas feeling a powerful warmth near his crotch, Tigrerra recognizing the same temperature difference in her paw. Both of them blushed intensely, frozen and incapable of action or speech. Silence ensued, the Bakugan staring into each other's eyes with a partly horrified look. These looks faded however, each of them seeming to cool into the moment.

" **Haos Blade Tigrerra?** " Leonidas began, turning his head and looking straight forward.

" _ **Yes… Haos Omega Leonidas?**_ " Tigrerra replied, paw still unmoved.

" **Do you want to…** "

" _ **Want to?**_ "

Leonidas turned his head toward Tigrerra, staring deep into her, his predatory green eyes piercing her soul for a moment.

" **Complete each other?** "

Tigrerra paused for a moment, but didn't need much further encouragement, slowly beginning go stroke the area her paw found itself in as an answer to Leo's question. Leonidas grinned for a moment, closing his eyes and grunting lightly as he felt blood rush to his crotch. Blade Tigrerra made sure to keep her claws retracted and her blades stowed, letting her hand do the seeing as Leo's member began expanding. Sensing that she would need some better leverage, she quickly moved herself to the front of her companion, Leonidas sitting with his legs spread, his bright red cock continuing to extend as he watched Tigrerra assume her position. The Haos tiger took a moment, marveling at Leo's large penis; from the angle she was at, she would assume it would likely reach his pectorals if it was pressed against his body. It was formidable, to say the least. Nevertheless, she pressed on, placing both of her hands along the side of Omega Leonidas' prick and beginning to stroke it gently, eliciting a light groan from the Bakugan it belonged to. The tip of Leo's member released pre, good, Tigrerra would need it. She continued rubbing her paws along his large cock, soon deciding a more thorough process would likely be better. She began applying varying amounts of pressure, using her finger movements and instinct to increase the impact of her actions. Tigrerra continued increasing the intensity of the HJ, rubbing her now moist paws along Leo's girth with a perfect balance speed and intensity, the Haos draconian giving off more and more aggressive grunts in response; she was doing well.

Leonidas felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, which a small bit of his mind that was still focused debated whether or not was a good idea. Tigrerra wouldn't stop for subtle hints in his mind however, continuing her work as Leo continued giving off audio cues that she was getting closer. She continued, noting the Bakugan's tone as a good sign.

" **Tigrerra, stop.** "

Almost instinctively, Blade Tig ceased her hand movements immediately, looking up at Leonidas' face. " _ **Is something the matter?**_ " she asked, genuine concern in her voice as Leo resisted climaxing and bringing down the incoming orgasm. He succeeded, taking a moment to break and clear his throat, sitting up slightly as he addressed his Haos companion.

" **Who would I be if I didn't invite you to join in on the fun?** " Leonidas asked, a wide grinning streaking across his face as he looked at Tigrerra. " _ **You would mean…**_ " she asked, sure of what he was implying as he took hold of his member in one hand, looking down to her own crotch region with his glowing green eyes. " **If you would like…** " he said, slowly running his claw along his member, still oozing precum along its length, Leonidas moderately confident he already knew the answer.

Haos Blade Tigrerra began removing her armour, her chest and shoulder plates coming off as one, revealing to Leonidas an admirable pair of breasts typically held behind them. She moved on, taking off her arm guards and laying them neatly next to her breastplate, excited for what was to come. Finally, the tigress took off her belt, which had previously held the plating that shielded her more private areas, giving Leonidas a full view of what they were in for.

Tigrerra jumped up and mounted Leonidas' chest, her buttocks just ahead of his member, she felt the heat of it on her back. " _ **You ready big guy?**_ " she asked, rubbing a paw along the bottom of his muzzle. " **As long as I don't get you pregnant!** " Leo responded, chuckling slightly as he let his claws run over Tigrerra, she was smaller than him, he wondered for a second if she would even fit his massive cock. " _ **I don't think that'll be a worry Leo.**_ " Tig replied. " _ **I don't think we're even genetically compatible anyway…**_ "

" **Wait, what-** "

Blade Tigrerra quickly swerved around Leonidas length, the male Haos warrior sitting up slightly as she arranged herself into position. Leo looked at her lower regions for a moment, a tight vaginal canal awaiting his eager length. Tigrerra took hold of Leonidas' shoulders, as did he to her's. And then they pulled, Leonidas' massive cock entering the felines cavity, both of them letting out a pleasured moan. Tigrerra pulled again, half of Omega Leo's girth inside her by this point, Leonidas snarling with pleasure as his grip on her shoulders tightened. Then, all at once, they both pulled with all their strength, Leonidas and Tigrerra both feeling every nerve on their genitals fire with bliss, both of them letting out a roar as their torsos connected. They both paused, acclimatizing themselves to each other and breathing for a moment before Leo spoke. " **Tigrerra-** " he attempted, being interrupted as the feline wrapped both her arms and legs around the torso of the Doom Bakugan.

" _ **Haos… Omega… Leonidas?**_ " she asked, almost breathless.

" **Yeah… Tig…** " he responded, also out of air.

" _ **GO WILD ON ME!**_ " she roared, Leonidas taking that as full permission to begin. Gripping her sides with his clawed hands, he immediately began rapid fire thrusting into and out of Tigrerra' vulva, his long red cock leaking pre as both participants felt their genitals deliver an untold level of amazement. The two Bakugan continued making their respective signals, Leonidas snarling and Tigrerra happily crying out with joy as their bodies collided repeatedly, the sound of smacking heard as the now precum moistened base of Leonidas' crotch hit off of Tigrerra's own lower section. " **T-Tig, I'm gonna-** " Leo sputtered, feeling himself approaching climax, only to once again be silenced by his partner. " _ **JUST DO IT LEO!**_ " she roared, her voice filled with passion as she gripped Leonidas' back tighter and tighter. Omega Leo took this as a final flag, moving his arms to grip Tigrerra's shoulders as he accelerated his thrusting, both Bakugan incredibly close to orgasm. Tig could feel it brewing within her, and Leonidas felt his girth ready to release; it was time.

" **GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Blade Tigrerra felt herself reached maximum just as a warmth suddenly emerged within her, continuing to fill her lower section as Leonidas' cock shot out a jet of hot white cum into her. Leo continued to thrust several times before eventually stopping, the exhaustion fully hitting both of them as Leonidas slumped back against the cave wall, Tigerra still holding onto him, though not as intensely as before. Creamy liquid leaked from Tigrerra and Leonidas' genitals as they began to calm, the duo now focusing on one thing each; breathing.

" _ **Leonidas...I…**_ " Tigrerra attempted, Leo silencing her by putting a hand to her muzzle. " **Hush, just… Breath.** " he replied, feeling the warmth in his crotch slowly cool as his heart rate started to slow down. Tigrerra, also tiring, obeyed, focusing on inhaling and exhaling as her body returned to normal, the Bakugan moving herself off of her partner's phallus and laying down next to him, continuing to breath. As was the case for a while, both creatures laid side by side, letting themselves cool down as the heat from the fire was replaced by the cool wind of the forest as the former died out.

" **Well…** " Leo began. " **That was…** "

" _ **Good. It was good.**_ " Tig replied, looking over at her companion. " _ **I feel completed Leo.**_ " she said sweetly, taking hold of Leonidas' arm and moving closer to him once again.

" **As do I Tig…** " Leo responded, placing an arm around her. " **As do… I…** "

The night breeze blew threw the cave, so the two light beasts kept each other warm.

* * *

The morning sun glowed outside, a cool breeze blowing into the cave and stirring Tigrerra from her slumber. She awoke, finding whatever she had been holding onto last night was gone, the fire but meer cinders, her armour laid neatly in a pile, and an outline of white stains to which she quickly traced the origin.

After placing her armour upon herself, Blade Tigrerra ventured out into the forest, knowing where she was headed. She soon found herself at the lake from before, a few Juggernoids lazing about, a Monarus stopping to have a drink, Rafflesian doing nothing in particular, and one Haos Bakugan crouching over the water.

" **Haos Blade Tigrerra.** " he said as she approached, his eyes fixed on the water.

" _ **Haos Omega Leonidas.**_ " she replied, stopping and placing her hands behind her back.

" **Thank you, for…** " Leo began, struggling to find the words.

" _ **Everything?**_ "

" **Yeah… Thank you for everything.** "

" _ **And thank you Leonidas. You gave me something I didn't know I needed.**_ "

Leonidas looked back and grinned. " **Don't mention it!** " he said, standing up and looking into the clouds. " _ **What are you going to do now?**_ " Tig asked, walking up to Leo and observing the sky with him. " **I don't know… But hey, I've got everything I need right here, right?** " he replied, banging his scaled chest with a claw, leading Tigrerra to giggle. " _ **Indeed you do Leonidas, indeed you do.**_ " she said, watching as Leo began to walk, putting some distance between them for takeoff. " **And hey.** " Leonidas added, looking toward his companion.

" **If you ever feel incomplete, call me. I've got good ears.** "

" _ **You don't have ears silly!**_ "

" **You get the picture!** " Leonidas stated, ejecting himself upward into the atmosphere, his wings carrying him to new heights as he flew off. " _ **See you later Tig!**_ " he roared, disappearing into the white clouds of the Vestroia sky. "Goodbye, Leo…" she responded, knowing he probably had heard her. Blade Tigrerra stood there for a moment, looking up at where Leonidas had flown off to before looking down at herself, her stomach still somewhat distended from the events of last night. She felt completed, like a missing piece of herself had been put into place.

It felt nice.

" _So are you two dudes fucking? What's goin' on my fam?_ " Rafflesian asked, doing nothing in particular.

* * *

Wow, this only took about 4 hours to write without any breaks, it's almost as if smaller plots with no external canonicity are easier and more fun to write! Regardless, there's my sacrifice to the r34 Gods that rule us. Will there be more? Probably, this was relatively quick and painless to write and I already have some more ideas for other combinations of Bakugan (most of them are very gay), so if you see an addition to this story, then whadya know; Leo Four pulled an all nighter and wrote another one. Until such a time as Saboteur and Lumino Dragonoid get it on (maybe) however, Enjoy!

Also, no, this is not the All Knighter universe, if Tristen having normal hair colour wasn't an obvious enough hint. (Go read All Knighter).


End file.
